Let her go
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Era inevitável para Máscara da Morte de Câncer sentir o peso da culpa e remorso inundar seu coração, e para tentar aplacar toda essa dor era comum vê-lo entregue a bebida. E ele acreditava que naquele dia nada seria diferente. Mas uma doce voz e uma música que descrevia seus mais profundos sentimentos seriam capazes de transformar seus dias tristes em um futuro harmonioso.


one escrita em parceria com KogaRin

x.x.x.x.x

O líquido âmbar preenchia metade do copo pequeno e transparente que ele tinha entre suas mãos. Ele fitava o objeto, mas seus olhos azuis estavam parados demonstrando que seus pensamentos estavam bem longe do lugar onde se encontrava, mais precisamente em Asgard.

Era inevitável para Máscara da Morte de Câncer sentir o peso da culpa e remorso inundar seu coração, e para tentar aplacar toda essa dor era comum vê-lo entregue a bebida. Era um relação de amor e ódio entre ele e a bebida de gosto forte. Amor porque ele dizia que só ela conseguia lhe entender ou o fazia esquecer de tudo, e ódio porque a maldita dor de cabeça causada pela ressaca parecia que iria partir sua cabeça ao meio e o odor forte característico do whisky exalava por todos os poros do seu corpo e isso havia lhe rendido o apelido de pudim de cana, dado pelo grande Cavaleiro de Touro. Por isso, todo dia ele se fazia a mesma falsa promessa de que não iria mais repetir esse erro, mas era só cair a noite e a solidão lhe fazer companhia que lá estava ele, com uma garrafa de whisky e um maço de cigarros nas mãos.

\- Signore! Signore! - O chamado insistente do barman fez com que a mente do canceriano retornasse para onde estava seu corpo físico, ele levantou seus olhos em direção ao homem - Daqui a pouco iremos ter um show ao vivo.

O dourado ouviu atentamente as palavras do homem e então desviou o seu olhar para percorrer o ambiente. O bar parecia daqueles tipo de tabernas da Idade Média. O estilo rústico, mas com um toque moderno davam um ar elegante e belo ao local, com certeza um lugar encantador, mas para o dourado era só mais uma frescura.

Seus olhos pararam sobre o pequeno palco onde um homem ajeitava uma cadeira e colocava sobre o suporte um violão preto. Observou a cena por alguns segundos e quando as luzes do bar se apagaram fazendo as do palco se acender, ele tomou num gole só o restante da bebida, levantou-se retirou algumas notas de euro do bolso e pagou ao barman.

Máscara já estava na porta quando uma voz suave e melodiosa preencheu o ambiente atraindo sua atenção. Curioso, voltou seus olhos para o palco e viu a dona daquela voz.

Staring at the bottom of your glass

(Olhando para o fundo do seu copo)

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

(Esperando que um dia você faça um sonho durar)

But dreams come slow and they go so fast

(Porque sonhos chegam devagar e se vão muito rápido)

You see her when you close your eyes

(Você a vê quando fecha seus olhos)

Maybe one day you'll understand why

(Talvez um dia você entenda o porquê)

Everything you touch surely dies

(De que tudo o que você toca certamente morre)

Os cabelos negros com mechas vermelhas caiam em cascata sobre suas costas e ombros, a pele cor de ébano do seu rosto contrastava lindamente com os lábios bem desenhados e rosados. Mas foram os olhos dela que mais chamou sua atenção, eles eram num tom de mel que com o contraste das luzes deixavam-nos quase dourados ou amarelados como os de um felino.

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

(Olhando para o teto no escuro)

Same old empty feeling in your heart

(O mesmo velho sentimento de vazio em seu coração)

'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

(Porque o amor vem devagar e se vai muito rápido)

Well, you see her when you fall asleep

(Bem, você a vê quando adormece)

But never to touch and never to keep

(Mas para nunca tocar e nunca manter)

'Cause you loved her too much

(Porque você a amava muito)

And you dived too deep

(E você mergulhou fundo demais)

Como que hipnotizado, ele deu meia volta e retornou para o banco que ocupava anteriormente no balcão do bar, sentou-se sem desviar os olhos da bela cantora. Em alguns momentos ela cantava com os olhos fechados e ele notava que assim a mulher podia viajar em cada palavra que saia de seus lábios demonstrando todo o sentimento que a música pedia. E o efeito que isso causava recaía sobre si como milhares de punhais perfurando ainda mais seu machucado coração.

Em dado momento, os olhos felinos da cantora encontraram os dele e Máscara teve a sensação de que ela podia ver o que ia dentro de sua alma. Aquilo o desconcertou, porém não conseguiu desviar o olhar e manteve os seus cristalinos nos dourados dela até que a música se findasse.

Ela cantou mais algumas músicas antes de fazer uma pausa e deixar o palco, e Máscara, que pensava em deixar o bar antes mesmo dela iniciar sua apresentação, se viu preso ao banco incapaz de sair do estabelecimento sem que a última nota tocada e cantada por ela se perdesse no ar. Ia pedir mais uma dose de whisky quando a voz que o encantara soou num tom descontraído ao seu lado.

\- Uma água sem gelo pra mim, e um… - observou o dourado com um sorriso - O que você estava bebendo?

\- Whisky. - Máscara respondeu surpreso.

Então ela se volta para o barman e pede a bebida, sentando-se no banco ao lado dele. Ele a olha intrigado de porque ela estaria ali na mesa com ele.

\- Gostou do show? - Ela pergunta com um sorriso divertido - Eu percebi que você não tirava os olhos do palco. Gostou de alguma música em especial?

Máscara ficou admirando aqueles olhos felinos sem saber como responder. Como diria a ela que a princípio iria embora sem ao menos ver o show e que a música que ela cantou primeiro havia descrito ele e seus sentimentos?

\- Moço, você está bem? - ela passava a mão diante do rosto dele, chamando-o de volta à Terra.

\- Ah, estou sim! - Deu um generoso gole no whisky que o barman havia trazido - Eu gostei do show sim. Você canta bem.

A morena sorriu com espontaneidade ante a resposta simples do cavaleiro, que mantinha uma expressão desconfiada pela atitude dela.

\- Obrigada. Fico feliz que tenha gostado a ponto de desistir de sair. Eu vi que deixava o bar. - o sorriso dela aumentou quando as sobrancelhas de Máscara se ergueram em surpresa.

Mas o canceriano logo se recuperou e resolveu participar do jogo.

\- Então estava atenta aos meus passos? - sorriu matreiro.

\- Digamos que eu me impus esse desafio. Ou o traria de volta com a minha bela voz, ou desistiria da minha carreira.

\- Chegaria tão longe?

\- Hummm… - Ela estreitou os olhos e deu leves batidinhas com o dedo indicador na boca rósea, fingindo pensar no assunto, e por fim balançou a cabeça, negando. - Não! Com certeza não.

A gargalhada de Máscara a fez sorrir ainda mais, encantada com a beleza máscula, e logo ela se contagiou o acompanhando na risada.

\- Calixto. - a morena se apresenta estendendo a pequena mão à espera do cumprimento.

Máscara titubeou, olhando para a mão da garota. Não diria seu verdadeiro nome para ela. Nunca o disse a ninguém e ela não seria exceção. E também não se apresentaria como Máscara da Morte, não tinha a intenção de afugentá-la, muito pelo contrário! Calixto era linda e até o momento ele não tinha planos para aquela noite. Quem sabe ela não estaria disponível também?

Um sorriso sacana curvou o canto de seus lábios ao correr os olhos pelo corpo feminino. Segurou a mão que ela oferecia, ainda sustentando o sorriso.

\- Me chamo Ângelo.

\- Ângelo!? - Agora ela que erguia uma das sobrancelhas, surpresa - Você não tem cara de anjo, pelo contrário…- resolveu não terminar a frase.

\- Você não imagina o quanto está certa.

Calixto perdeu o sorriso que tinha nos lábios e retirou bruscamente sua mão da dele. O canceriano ao notar a mudança da mulher percebeu que pegou pesado e havia feito exatamente o contrário do que havia pensado minutos atrás.

\- Ragazza, eu estava brincando - tentou um sorriso amável, mas não obteve sucesso e acabou mais fazendo uma careta do que um sorriso, arrancando uma gargalhada alta da morena.

\- Tá bom...tá bom. Vou fingir que acredito - Ela voltou seu olhar para o palco e depois voltou a olhá-lo - Eu preciso voltar para o palco, você vai continuar por aqui?

O dourado apenas respondeu com um menear, em seu íntimo estava ansioso para poder ouvir novamente a bela voz que a bela mulher possuía. Tomou mais um generoso gole da bebida em seu copo enquanto seus olhos azuis admiravam a morena.

Depois do final do show, Calixto e Máscara da Morte seguiam conversando. O dourado falou que morava fora da Itália já tinha muito tempo e que tinha retornado ao país a passeio, estava fazendo uma peregrinação e que havia parado em Chianti por acaso. Ele perto dela sentia-se leve e acabava por falar de si mesmo sem se dar conta.

As cores do novo dia entravam pelas janelas do local e os dois ouviram os músicos da cantora a chamarem para partirem.

\- Então...até mais, senhor Ângelo.

Dessa vez ela ousou um pouco mais e deu um beijo na bochecha dele, que ao sentir o toque suave em seu rosto sentiu algo diferente eu seu peito. Quando ela já fazia menção de se afastar, segurou o braço dela impedindo que continuasse, mas logo se arrependeu.

\- Buonanotte ragazza! - Desejou e viu ela se afastar com o olhar decepcionado, seria melhor assim.

x.x.x.x.x

Uma semana havia passado desde então e o dourado permanecia na bela cidade da região da Toscana. Todos os dias retornava ao mesmo bar na esperança de reencontrar a cantora, mas não obteve sucesso. Certa noite, informou-se com funcionários do bar sobre a possibilidade de uma próxima apresentação de Calixto alí e um dos barmans dissera que ela só voltaria a se apresentar naquele bar na semana seguinte.

\- Cazzo! - Xingou ao deixar o bar, contrariado. Era justamente a semana em que retornaria para o Santuário e provavelmente não a veria novamente.

Sentia-se arrependido por não tê-la impedido de ir embora na noite em que a conheceu. Máscara não conseguia entender porque a bela cantora havia lhe encantado tanto. Desde que retornou à vida, além do remorso por todas as mortes que causou, a dor por não ter conseguido ajudar Helena, aquela a quem amou, lhe castigava, talvez fosse seu castigo por tudo o que fez.

No outro dia o dourado caminhava distraído pelas ruas com uma das mãos no bolso do jeans surrado e a outra segurava o cigarro aceso quando uma voz conhecida chamou sua a atenção. Calixto conversava com uma senhora em uma barraquinha que vendia artesanatos, "ora, ora não é que as moiras decidiram me ajudar?", pensou enquanto apagava o cigarro com o pé antes de se dirigir até onde a mulher se encontrava.

\- Veja quem encontrei! - falou tentando parecer surpreso com o encontro

\- Do jeito que você fala até parece que estava me procurando. - Respondeu com um sorriso divertido, antes de voltar para a senhora e se despedir.

\- Não vou negar que estava mesmo, até fui ao bar perguntar quando seria seu próximo show.

Ela estancou os passos e o olhou surpresa. Naquela noite quando o viu se sentiu atraída pelo belo homem de cabelos grisalhos, não sabe dizer o porquê mas viu nele alguém com uma dor muito grande embora ele quisesse ocultar esse fato, e isso a intrigou.

\- Por que você estava me procurando?

\- Porque - Ele passou a mão pela barba mal feita no queixo - Não sei explicar direito, mas eu queria vê-la novamente.

\- Eu também queria vê-lo, mas achei que já tivesse ido embora.

\- Quase fui, mas a vontade de te ver prevaleceu.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso, não esperava que o belo Cavaleiro nutria a mesma vontade que ela.

\- Vamos tomar um café? - Máscara perguntou.

\- Vamos, tem uma cafeteria ótima aqui perto.

Horas mais tarde os dois já haviam conversado sobre muitas coisas, passeado, provado alguns vinhos, afinal Chianti era conhecida como a terra do vinho e ir até lá e não provar o Gallo Nero era considerado um pecado mortal e agora eles estavam em frente a casa onde Calixto morava.

\- Obrigada pelo passeio, eu amei!

Pensou em convidá-lo para entrar, mas temeu que ele não aceitaria, por isso apenas depositou um beijo na bochecha e quando pensou em se afastar foi surpreendida com o braço dele enlaçando firmemente sua cintura.

\- Dessa vez não vou deixar você ir ragazza - Falou olhando diretamente nos olhos felinos da mulher e então a beijou.

Durante o beijo, o canceriano levou a mão livre até a nuca feminina para aprofundar o contato. O beijo era possessivo, as línguas se procuravam com ânsia, as mordiscadas que eram dadas vez ou outra nos lábios fazia o desejo acender em ambos. Quando se separaram em busca de ar, Calixto segurou a mão do dourado e entraram na casa. Palavras não eram necessárias para saber o que ambos queriam, tinham consciência que era só um desejo carnal e quando ele fosse embora não mais retornaria àquela cidade.

Máscara voltou a atacar os lábios femininos enquanto prensava o corpo dela contra a parede, a mão direita se enveredou por baixo da blusa preta sentindo toda a suavidade da pele se arrepiando com seu toque até encontrar um dos seios fartos que preencheu sua mão. O toque arrancou um gemido da castanha fazendo a onda de desejo percorrer mais forte ainda o corpo do dourado.

Os lábios masculinos percorriam o queixo, mordiscavam o lóbulo da orelha, davam leves chupões no pescoço feminino fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais e seu membro pulsar. O cavaleiro retirou a blusa dela e a ergueu fazendo com que as pernas dela entrelaçassem em volta do seu quadril. Os lábios voltaram a se encontrar, mas dessa vez Máscara não se demorou neles e logo passou a percorrer com a língua o vale entre os seios para depois circundar o mamilo esquerdo.

\- An...Ângelo - Foi só o que Calixto conseguiu murmurar ao sentir a boca dele envolver todo seu seio, sentia todas as células de seu corpo vibrarem e sua calcinha ficava cada vez mais molhada. As investidas do belo homem estavam a deixando em êxtase.

Quando deu-se por satisfeito pelos fartos montes ele a desceu e agora quem se surpreendeu foi ele, ao ter as posições invertidas e se ver prensado contra a parede. Ela desabotoou a camisa branca e não conseguiu evitar de morder o lábio inferior ao ver o peitoral e o abdômen definido da pele bronzeada, com os dedos circundou a tatuagem que representava o signo de câncer que ele tinha no peito.

E agora era ela quem deslizava a língua pelo peitoral e cada vez mais tomava um rumo pecaminoso ao se aproximar da calça que ela desabotoava e com a ajuda dele retirava, quando a língua finalmente encontrou a barra da cueca boxer azul ela começou a retirar a peça com os dentes libertando o membro intumescido pelo desejo. Máscara ao perceber o que Calixto pretendia arregalou os olhos.

\- Ragazza...o...o...que - Não conseguiu terminar sua pergunta, apenas revirou seus olhos azuis e soltou um gemido ao sentir a boca quente e molhada acolher seu membro. Seus dedos compridos se enredaram nos cabelos castanho e vermelho enquanto ela realizava uma felação molhada levando-o ao limite de seu autocontrole.

Tentou afastá-la ao começar a sentir os primeiros sinais do ápice, mas ela estava disposta a lhe levar aos céus com sua boca aveludada. Sua respiração tornava-se mais pesada, seus gemidos mais audíveis, o corpo bronzeado transpirava, levou a mão aos cabelos brancos sentindo os músculos sofrendo os espasmos característicos do ápice.

\- Céus Calixto - Falou enquanto a puxava para um beijo onde sentiu seu próprio gosto na boca dela, e não se importou com isso, pelo contrário, sentiu-se mais excitado.

Ainda mantendo o beijo ele a guiou até o sofá deitando-se sobre ela. Voltou a distribuir beijos pelo corpo feminino até chegar a calça e tirá-la com uma certa ânsia, estava desejoso por sentir o gosto dela. Um sorriso safado formou no canto dos seus lábios ao ver o efeito que estava causando nela demonstrados na calcinha rendada. E com mesma ânsia rasgou a calcinha fazendo seu sorriso safado aumentar com a intimidade com pouco pêlos e encharcada de desejo.

Sem mais esperar ergueu as pernas dela apoiando em seus ombros e deslizou a língua por toda a extensão da intimidade...uma...duas...três vezes. Calixto estremecia com o toque, suas mãos apertavam firmes em qualquer lugar que conseguisse, murmurava palavras desconexas, mas foi quando ele passou a brincar com seu ponto mais sensível que de seus lábios rosados um gemido mais alto e lânguido se desprendeu.

\- Você está louca para me sentir aqui, não é? - Introduziu um dedo dentro dela num movimento de vai e vem enquanto a língua voltou com o movimento frenético sobre o ponto sensível.

Calixto rebolava inconscientemente, seus olhos reviravam, os cabelos bicolores estavam grudados ao corpo devido ao suor, Ângelo estava roubando sua sanidade apenas usando a língua, mas foi quando ele mordiscou de leve seu ponto sensível que os espasmos vieram com força e um orgamo avassalador tomou conta de seu corpo.

Máscara afastou-se e já estava se acomodando sobre ela quando ela o parou, fazendo a olhar intrigado. Ela levantou-se e o guiou até a sua cama de casal. Retirou da gaveta no criado mudo um preservativo e entregou à ele.

O dourado sentia o sangue ferver em suas veias, ajeitou-se sobre ela e olhou nos olhos felinos.

\- Está ou não?

\- Sim!

Então, ele a penetrou numa estocada só se perdendo no interior quente e apertado, seus lábios se encontraram novamente num beijo possessivo e lascivo. Os corpos se moldando um ao outro, as estocadas aumentando gradativamente até atingirem o ápice juntos.

Well, you only need the light when it's burning low

(Bem, você só precisa da luz quando está escurecendo )

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

(Só sente falta do sol quando começa a nevar)

Only know you love her when you let her go

(Só sabe que a ama quando a deixa ir)

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

(Só sabe que estava bem quando se sente mal)

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

(Só odeia a estrada quando sente saudade de casa)

Only know you love her when you let her go

(Só sabe que a ama quando a deixa ir)

Ainda era madrugada quando Máscara acordou e sentiu o calor do corpo feminino junto ao seu. Calixto dormia profundamente e mantinha uma das pernas sobre as dele, com a cabeça ocupando o mesmo travesseiro que o dele e o rosto a centímetros do seu.

Num impulso sentimental, roçou os lábios nos dela e afagou os cabelos avermelhados os afastando do rosto adormecido. Seu interior gritava para que ele ficasse com ela, pelo menos até o amanhecer, mas sua mente raciocinava que o melhor seria deixá-la sem se despedir, pois se ouvisse a voz dela com certeza não teria coragem de sair daquela cama ou da vida dela.

Com cuidado, se afastou de Calixto que resmungou com a súbita ausência do calor do corpo másculo, mas se apossou do travesseiro por completo e voltou a ressonar. Caminhou até a sala onde estavam suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, pegou-as e vestiu.

Era sempre assim. Encontrava uma mulher que o agradasse, ambos se satisfaziam sexualmente, e depois ia embora. Sem qualquer arrependimento, culpa ou ligação com a escolhida. E Calixto era uma mulher resolvida, sem impedimentos ou que demonstrasse querer formar laços de qualquer tipo com ele. Estava tudo perfeito. Agora era só sair da casa dela e seguir a vida.

Já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta quando ouviu os passos leves adentrando a sala.

\- Obrigada! - foi só o que ela disse.

Máscara estava de costas para ela, ainda com a mão na maçaneta. Respirou profundamente antes de se voltar na direção dela com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, a encarou despreocupadamente. Ela estava enrolada no lençol branco e com os pés descalços. Tentadoramente encantadora!

\- Não precisa me agradecer, ragazza. Eu fui o afortunado aqui. Obrigado! - Teve a impressão de ver um um brilho de decepção nos olhos dourados de Calixto, mas logo ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu, dissipando a primeira impressão.

E sem dizer mais nada, o dourado virou-se para a porta novamente abrindo-a e saindo. Ambos sabiam que seria assim, mas a sensação de vazio que tomou conta de seu peito foi indescritível. Já na rua, acendeu um cigarro e foi em direção ao hotel que estava hospedado.

And you let her go

(E você a deixou ir)

And you let her go

(E você a deixou ir)

Well, you let her go

(Bem, você a deixou ir)

x.x.x.x.x

Seis meses depois

Máscara da Morte estava mais introspectivo e mal humorado desde que retornou da Itália, isso não passou despercebido por seus companheiros, principalmente para Afrodite que é seu melhor amigo e justamente por isso o pisciano estava disposto a descobrir o que tinha acontecido nessa viagem. Depois de muito ponderar se dirigiu até o Templo de Câncer onde encontrou Máscara como sempre afogando as mágoas na bebida.

\- Céus homem - Falou sentando-se ao seu lado. - É assim que você quer acabar seus dias?

\- E se for? Você não tem nada com isso. - Virou-se para o recém-chegado - O que faço ou deixo de fazer da minha vida, só diz respeito a mim!

\- Ah, é assim que você agradece a preocupação dos seus amigos, seu idiota!? Você fica aí se fazendo de coitadinho e acha que ninguém se importa com você!!! - O pisciano se pôs de pé e se aproximou do canceriano segurando-o pela gola da camisa - Carcamano, você vai me dizer tudo o que rolou nessa sua viagem à Itália por bem ou por mal.

Afrodite falava com ira na voz, algo poucas vezes presenciado pelo canceriano porque o guardião do Décimo Segundo Templo era muito calmo e nunca perdia seu autocontrole, mas quando perdia tornava-se perigoso, mas Máscara não iria se intimidar.

\- Me obrigue a falar então - rebateu com escárnio e puxou a camisa que o outro segurava.

\- Ah, mas vou obrigar mesmo - Desferiu um soco que acertou o canceriano fazendo-o cair sentado e um filete de sangue correr pelo canto de sua boca.

\- Olha o que você fez!? - vociferou enquanto limpava o sangue e já se erguendo para revidar o soco, mas todas suas tentativas eram falhas.

\- Máscara da Morte de Câncer você mal se aguenta em pé, está caindo de bêbado.

\- Vou te mostrar que mesmo caindo de bêbado eu posso fazer um estrago nessa tua carinha de boneca.

A briga acalorada dos dois cavaleiros havia chamado atenção de Aiolia e Saga que correrem até o Quarto Templo encontrando os dois embolados.

\- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? - O geminiano perguntou enquanto segurava o canceriano e Aiolia o pisciano.

\- Não é nada. Me deixem em paz! - Máscara saiu em direção ao quarto, bufando de raiva.

\- Desculpem, eu me exaltei um pouco. Vou colocar um pouco de juízo naquela cabeça oca. Não se preocupem porque não se repetirá.

Saga e Aiolia se entreolharam e saíram.

\- Eu mandei você ir embora. - O canceriano falou assim que Afrodite entrou no quarto.

\- Mas eu não vou até você me contar o que aconteceu.

Percebendo que a amigo não iria embora acendeu um cigarro, se voltou para o outro e começou a falar tudo que tinha acontecido em Chianti.

\- Hummmm… - colocou os dedos no queixo - Imaginei que fosse isso, mas por que você não se declarou para ela?

\- Porque acho que ela não merece um cara como eu. E se acontecer com ela o mesmo que aconteceu com a… - Calou-se antes de concluir

\- Máscara, não foi culpa sua o que aconteceu com a Helena e sim do Fafner e também minha.

\- Sua? - o canceriano arregalou os olhos em surpresa

\- Sim! Se eu tivesse chegado mais cedo e matado aquele desgraçado.

O canceriano só conseguiu abraçar o amigo, estava tão imerso em sua dor que não viu que ele sofria por esse fato.

\- Você é um bom amigo Dite!

\- Você também seu italiano turrão. Agora me diga, o que está esperando para ir atrás da italianinha que balançou seu coração?

\- Bem - passou a mão nos cabelos num gesto nervoso - Eu quero, mas não sei se ela ia me aceitar e também tem o fato que menti meu nome para ela.

\- O que!?

\- Eu disse que me chamava Ângelo, mas se eu soubesse que iria me apaixonar não teria feito isso e agora não sei o que faço.

\- Vá atrás dela e explique tudo. Abra seu coração.

x.x.x.x.x

Dois dias depois Máscara chegava de volta em Chianti. Andava pela rua da casa onde Calixto morava sentindo-se seguro de tudo o que falaria para ela, afinal repassara tantas e tantas vezes desde que deixou o Santuário. Porém, foi só bater na porta da charmosa casinha de pedra para que tudo desaparecesse como mágica e deixasse sua mente vazia como um deserto. Ouviu os passos dela se aproximando da porta e seu coração saltou dentro de seu peito quando Calixto a abriu.

\- Ragazza, nós precisamos con… - foi interrompido com a porta sendo batida em sua cara.

Passado o choque inicial, respirou fundo e voltou a bater na madeira grossa.

\- Ragazza, por favor! Só escuta o que eu tenho pra falar. Abre a porta. - falava do lado de fora.

\- Vai embora, Ângelo! - ordenou a voz abafada através da porta.

\- Er… - passou a mão pela nuca - Meu nome… bem, é uma das coisas que eu quero…

A porta se abriu e Calixto o encarava com os braços cruzados, encostada no batente e olhar mal humorado. Não disse nada mas esperava que ele prosseguisse.

\- Eu não sou muito bom com isso, então eu espero que você possa me entender, ragazza. Eu passei um inferno durante cada dia desses seis meses longe de você, tentando me convencer de que a atitude de me afastar foi a melhor decisão. Mas a verdade me abriu os olhos de uma forma bem dolorida – Sorriu ao lembrar do soco que Afrodite lhe deu. - Eu nunca me senti assim, nunca senti essa queimação aqui dentro – fez um gesto com as mãos um pouco acima do estômago.

\- Isso se chama azia. – Calixto falou debochada.

\- É sério isso? – vendo que a expressão dela não se alterou, Máscara bagunçou os cabelos grisalhos com as mãos num gesto nervoso, virando-lhe as costas. Soltou o ar com força e voltou a encará-la. – Ok, você pode fazer piada dos meus sentimentos, mas eu não vou desistir de faze-la entender. Eu não vou desistir de você, ragaz...

\- Calixto. O meu nome é Calixto. – os olhos felinos da morena estavam marejados.

Máscara deu alguns passos, se aproximando, e segurou os lados do rosto dela. - Calixto, eu amo você. - E colou seus lábios num beijo ansioso, não recebendo nenhuma resistência dela, que passou os braços ao redor do pescoço masculino aprofundando o beijo.

\- Bom, - começou Calixto quando o beijo foi interrompido. - Que tal você me dizer o seu verdadeiro nome?

Olhando para todo o rosto dela, Máscara não sentiu a apreensão que sempre sentia quanto à revelar o próprio nome, pelo contrário. Sentia que era o certo a fazer, que nunca deveria ter omitido. Acariciou o rosto delicado, prendendo alguns fios avermelhados atrás da orelha dela.

\- Meu nome é Dante. - falou olhando nos olhos dourados e sentiu uma paz tomar seu ser junto com o sorriso que se abria no rosto da mulher que amava.

\- Seu nome é lindo! - Calixto deu um beijinho no queixo dele e já estava se afastando quando teve seu corpo erguido. - O que está fazendo? - perguntou entre risos.

\- Agora eu vou matar a saudade que senti de você, e declarar meu amor da forma que eu sei bem. - a levou para dentro de casa e fechou a porta com um chute.

x.x.x.x.x

Algumas explicações:

Chianti: A denominação Chianti, não se refere a uma área precisa, mas a uma área montanhosa situada entre as cidades de Florença, Siena e Arezzo. É um dos lugares para conhecer na Toscana, uma visita inevitável para todos os turistas. Não é só uma área maravilhosa pela sua bela paisagem natural, mas também é uma área rica em história e charme.

Chianti não é uma região muito extensa, mas é muito rica do ponto de vista naturalista, preciosa por seu histórico artístico e generosa por sua enogastronomia. Por esta razão, há muitas perspectivas e possibilidades de rotas entre suas colinas, paisagens naturais, vilas medievais e das pequenas cidades onde as tradições folclóricas ainda estão vivas e são atemporais.

Gallo Nero: O Gallo Nero é o símbolo que qualifica os vinhos da região de Chianti. Exposto nas garrafas, o vinho que leva esse selo recebe um certificado de qualidade.

Nas duas situações citadas acima usamos da licença poética para definir Chianti como uma cidade específica e Gallo Nero como um vinho.

Beijos!

Luisa e Koga


End file.
